General
General was a military rank, the equivalent of which was used by the service organizations of many civilizations. As a traditional grade, general was the most senior officer rank in the ground forces of a military organization. In comparison to naval ranking systems, this rank was equivalent to the admiral grade. The rank of marshal was usually considered senior to that of general. History A general was by definition a military officer who was entrusted with the command of a large armed force, in most cases an army of soldiers. The concept of a "general officer" has been around for almost as long as warfare itself, with ancient interstellar empires, such as Tkon Empire and Slavers, probably having some equivalent to this position in their military forces. ( ; ) By culture Earth The use of the rank of general on Earth can trace its origins to antiquity. In Mesopotamia, for instance, there was at least one major battle in the year 3834 BC which probably had several generals in attendance. ( ) One of the better known ancient generals was Sun Tzu who led Chinese forces in the middle ages. Generals were also present in the militaries of Europe during the Middle ages. Such generals usually charged military matters to various captains, who had companies of soldiers under their command. ( ; ) In the 18th century, the militaries of Europe were mostly commanded by generals and marshals, such figures often dressing in elaborate uniforms adorned with various medals and awards. ( ) On the planet Gothos, the entity Trelane displayed himself as a 19th century general and called himself "General Trelane, retired." ( ) During the 20th century, the militaries of Earth were involved in several major wars, with generals commanding the many armies called upon to fight in these conflicts. By this time, various "grades" of the rank of general had come into being. In the United States armed forces, the general insignia was comprised of various silver stars with a four-star general considered a "full" general. The nation of Germany also used the rank of general, in particular during World War II, when Germany fought as a major combatant in the conflict. The lowest general rank (Generalmajor) was denoted by a gold shoulder board. ( ) Some of the more famous Earth generals include: *General of the Army Douglas MacArthur (US Army) *General Casey (MACO) *General Ulysses S. Grant (Union Army) *General Antonio López de Santa Anna (Mexican Army) *General Norman Schwarzkopf (US Army) *Lieutenant General George Washington (US Continental Army) *Lieutenant General Rex Denning (US Army Air Corps) *Lieutenant General William Tecumseh Sherman (Union Army) *Major General Georges E. Picard (UESPA) Ekos German military insignia made an appearance three hundred years later on the planet Ekos, when historian John Gill recreated a government based on Nazi Germany. This government had a military with generals using the same insignia as their 20th century counterparts, as well as SS generals who displayed rank in the form of collar patches. ( ) Other cultures The Cardassian Union's rank of legate and the Breen Confederacy's rank of thot were both considered general rank equivalents. The grade also existed in the Romulan Star Empire, Andorian Imperial Guard, Bajoran Militia, and the Klingon Defense Force. Many rank systems had several grades of the general officer rank, which included general, lieutenant general, major general, and brigadier general (also known simply as brigadier). Generals Klingon *General Chang *General Chu'vok *General K'Trelan *General K'Vagh *General Korok *General Korrd *General Martok *General ShiVang *General Stex *General Tanas *Brigadier Kerla Romulan *General Movar *General Velal Other *General Gosis *General Hazar (Bajoran militia) *General Krim (Bajoran militia) *General Nassuc (Palamarian Freedom Brigade) *General Thy'lek Shran (Andorian Imperial Guard, alternate timeline) *General Ardelon Tandro (Klaestron military) *General Valen (Annari) *General Yiri (Trelonian military) External link * Category:Military ranks de:General es:General fr:Général ja:大将 nl:General